Affairs
by Madame Malice
Summary: A warm affair between Mitsuo and Hasunuma. What secrets lay beneath the bath.


**Warning:** The sensible romantic that i am some of the thing in this story may not be suitable for young children. But if you are a child i ask you read with an open mind and surpass the sexually explicate content. And find the true core of the story. Thank you very much for reading...

**Disclaimer:**I do not own eerie queerie... Shiori Shiozu does. If only though... a guy can dream.

Affairs

"Okay... I'm going to get in the bath now," a light echo whispered through the shrine. "Hello, anyone here, I'm actually kinda shocked Mikuni didn't come running,". Slowly he walked to the bath when all of a sudden a light sensation came over him.

"Why hello my dear boy, did i hear you say u where going to the bath. A bath would be lovely would u mind if i joined you," muttered a voice from behind a door. "Baths are never fun alone,".

"Oh... Mikuni," he whispers to himself, "I'm shocked it took so long, great this is really what i wanted to deal with," Mitsuo then slinks away slowly trying to evade his glance. Why must he always bother me... theres only one person I'd rather take a bath with. Suddenly like an angel Hasunuma Appears with his robe in one hand and a wash cloth in the other.

"I really wanna take a bath... any one interested," he immediately looks over at Mitsuo his eyes glistening in the light illuminating from the lamps. His hair shimmering from the droplets of rain water. "Well you heard me, is anyone interested,".

"Well, if there are no other acceptances i guess i will join...," Mikun is cut of by a muffled voice. The rooms eyes turn to see poor Mitsuo shivering like he'd bin in a snow storm hand raised. A sudden sigh rings from Mikuni's mouth. "Well damn, i guess I'll go clean up from the last exorcism. He then walked away trying to muffle his cursing.

"took you long enough to come out with it Mitsuo,". His eyes tired with thanks. His hands tingling with the anticipation of what was to come. The room suddenly becoming hotter with the wait. "well, why don't we get right down to it Mitsuo i just... don't think i can wait any moor.

"I thought you'd never ask Hasunuma, It feels like I've bin waiting a lifetime for this moment,". "please lets go,". The two slowly walk into the bath and begin to stair into each others eyes. But suddenly mitsuo collapses to the ground. A sudden cry into the lamplight.

"Oh Mitsuo, whats wrong," he rushes over to is side and pulles him onto his lap suspending his head. "Mitsuo whats wrong why did you fall to the floor,". Tears begin to well in his eyes. He holds him close and rubs his arm trying to cox him from semi to full consciousness. "Please pull to Mitsuo,".

From his daze he strains to speak. "Oh Hasu i'm sorry i don't know what happened to me i just felt a little light headed and then i was here in your arms,". His the raises to sit wobbling on his arms. He suceeds in sitting erect. "There i'm fine, you see i'm okay," He looked deep into his eyes. "Please Hasu, Please Please PLEASE don't cry, don't cry for me there is not one reason to cry,".

"I's sorry i just... don't know what came over me. Just the thought of you being hurt filled me with this fear... don't ever make me feel that fear again,". Tears still in his eyes he pulls Mitsuo into his chest. "Please, don't make me hurt like that," His fixes Mitsuo's head and looks deep into his eyes. Tears begin to fall down his face. He lifts him and places his hand on his face, and slowly leans into him and places his lips slowly upon Mitsuo's. Minuets pass when finally Mitsuo comes to speak.

"Wow... that was, amazing," his eyes still closed from the aftershock of the kiss. Anticipation still raising. He stands up and begins to disrobe. Piece by piece the clothes fall until nothing is on but is boxers. "well, aren't we going to take a bath,". He goes behind the bath and removes his boxers, then he throws them at Hasunuma to cox him to the tub. He slinks into the tub and motions hasu to come into the tub with his finger.

"Well then,". Hasunuma then takes off all his clothes quickly and without hesitation, and jumps into the tub,". The warm bath water steaming with the passion of the moment,". Then under the water Hasunuma places his hand upon Mitsuo's waist, and pulls him into his steaming body. Slowly he presses his lips against Mitsuo's, and slips his tung into his mouth slowly moving his hands up and down his body. There passionate kiss like a hot ray of sun caressing there steaming hot bodies. Slowly inch by inch intensely pushing up against each other. Hasunuma begins to work from Mitsuo's lips down to his neck. Gently sucking his soft supple skin. Moving down to his chest kissing and licking every part of his soft chest. He then lifts him to the edge and begins to kiss his cock. It swells with the fires of the moment between them. He gently rubs his legs and cock. Light moans echo through the bath. He places his lips upon Mitsuo's throbbing head and begins to move up and down his hard cock. His hand gently massaging his balls, grasping and moving his fingers around and in between each one of his balls.

"Mmm... yeah more more oh yes,". Mitsuo's left hand holding the edge of the tub and his right pushing Hasunuma's head up and down his long hard cock. Faster and faster he moves. Harder and harder he whispers. "Ahh more please harder be harder. I want to cum," Hasunuma's head begins to pulsate faster and faster. "Ahhhhhhh... YESSS. Mmmm yeah,". Mitsuo screams as cum shoots out of his long hard cock. Hasunuma begins to lick up every last drop of his delicious cum. It begins to drip from his mouth. Beads of sweat drip from both of there foreheads.

"Yeah, It tastes so good. I want more, Its so good," Hasunuma tells Mitsuo, cum dripping from the edge of his mouth. "Let me cum inside you. I want to be inside you," his desperate plea rings through the bath and reaches Mitsuo's ears. He then inches up Mitsuo's body looking for an answer. His hand grasping Mitsuo's sides, with a desperate glare at Mitsuo's eyes Mitsuo's agrees with a simple nod. He then lifts him up and places him upon his throbbing cock. A sudden gasp from Mitsuo and he began. At first Mitsuo moved up and down, slow at first, on his cock. His hands at Mitsuo's sides guiding him so he doesn't come out. As his climax came closer he began pumping his large cock in and out faster himself noticing that Mitsuo was becoming fatigued. Faster and faster he moved his cock in and out of Mitsuo. The once light moaning became louder with every fiery beat of his cock. Heat emanated from both bodies. With one final pass both, Mitsuo and Hasunuma, moaned loudly. They leaned on each other as cum dripped from the head of Hasunuma's cock, and from within Mitsuo. There passion for each other growing stronger and more powerful. They begin to kiss as to keep the passion for neither wanted the moment to end. Mitsuo, to Hasunuma's shock, began to French kiss him.

"I want you more, I want to be inside you Hasu please let me cum in you," He gives Hasunuma the puppy dog eyes. For he knows Hasunuma proclaims that he is the man in the relationship. An odd look comes over Hasunuma's face but he decides to, just this once, let Mitsuo be inside him. A huge smile comes over Mitsuo's face as he flips Hasunuma over so his back is to him. Hasunuma grabes the sides of the tub and Mitsuo begins by teasing him. He rubs his pulsating cock around the rim of Hasunuma's ass. He then slowly places his cock into Hasunuma's ass. He then slowly begins to push his cock in and out of Hasunuma's ass. Hasunuma not expecting that it would feel this good, since he was always the boy in the relationship, begins to moan loudly. Mitsuo, exited by the moaning begins to move faster and faster still. Right as he begins to cum, he accidentally pulls out and loads of cum shoot out onto Hasunuma's back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," he feels bad so to make it up to Hasunuma he begins to lick the cum off of Hasunuma's back. Hasunuma is very aroused by this.

"Awe, babe you don't have to do that were in a bath. But there is something you can do to make it up to me. I want you to suck me off," Mitsuo then flips him again, his eyes shimmering with glee. He reaches down and begins to give him a hand job beneath the water. Hasunuma bites his lip and grabs the edges of the bath. He then lifts himself onto the edge of the bath and Mitsuo begins to suck him off. Not much time goes by before Mitsuo finds himself with a very special face mask. Time goes bye. The two lovers are laying on the floor in there robes.

"I thought i heard something," Mikuni walks in with a big smile on his face. "You two have bin in here for like, three hours, are you done yet," he looks at there tired faces. Finally Mitsuo turns to him.

"Yea where done, why you wanna take a bath," He looks in to the no longer smiling face of Mikuni.

"Nah, you two go back to what you where doing," he leaves and the lovers look each other in the eye.

"That was fun hasu," said mitsuo with a yawn.

"Lets do it again sometime," Hasunuma closes his eyes.

"Sounds... good," they fall fast asleep in each others arms.

End

I truly hope you enjoyed this.

Thanks for reading


End file.
